


let it snow (it's better in here with you)

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Sanvers - Freeform, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Alex and Maggie get trapped in Alex's apartment during a snowstorm.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 29
Kudos: 264
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2019 Event





	let it snow (it's better in here with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustJessHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJessHere/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy some soft sanvers fluff and have a great Christmas and New Year. Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> This is basically set in canon though I made a few timeline tweaks, Alex never kissed Maggie and Maggie doesn't know Alex likes her.

“I’m so sorry,” Alex says, looking out the window as snow falls across the city, coming a few hours earlier than the forecast had predicted. “Looks like you’re stuck here.” She feels bad, it had been at her insistence that Maggie had come back to her apartment for a drink, Alex suggesting it because she hadn’t wanted their night together to end, and now it looks like it won’t, there’s no way Maggie can make it safely across the city, the roads blocked until they’ll be cleared in the morning.

“Don’t worry about it, Danvers, it’s not your fault.”

“It sort of is, it was my idea to have one last drink here.”

Maggie shakes her head with a small laugh. “I said yes, and you can’t predict the weather. I mean I know you’re a badass secret agent with many hidden skills, but weather prediction isn’t one of them.”

Alex rolls her eyes, shakes her own head, the guilt lessening in her chest. “How do you know that?”

It’s Maggie’s turn to roll her eyes as she bumps Alex’s side. “Because I know. And if you did, it means you planned this, you knew it was going to snow early and I’d get stuck here.”

Alex blushes because she did _not_ plan that at all, did not plan _this_ at all. In fact, Maggie staying sort of puts a spanner in the works of her original plan for tonight, which wasn’t much, she was just going to maybe watch some TV then go to bed, but now that Maggie’s here, she’s not sure how much sleep she’s going to get because she only has one bed, and she’s definitely not going to get much sleep if her crush is lying just a few feet from her.

Alex opens her mouth to respond, doesn’t actually know what to say before she snaps it shut again.

“Relax,” Maggie says with a small laugh. “I’m kidding. But if we’re having a sleepover, we should make a proper night out of it, which means another drink and a movie.”

It takes Alex’s mind a moment to get past the word _sleepover_. “Why don’t you pour us another drink then while I go find you something to wear because you can’t wear that all night?”

As much as Alex definitely loves the jeans plus blouse and leather jacket look on Maggie, it’s not comfortable enough for a movie night.

Alex heads to her wardrobe to grab some clothes for Maggie while Maggie sorts out their drinks. Alex gets changed quickly herself first and then rummages through her drawers until she finds a pair of pants that should fit Maggie, even if they’ll be a little long and a shirt and sweatshirt. The sweatshirt may be one of Alex’s bigger ones, specifically chosen because it’ll be too big on Maggie, but Alex will deny anything if asked.

Alex exchanges the clothes for the glass of scotch in Maggie hands her. She waits until the bathroom door has closed behind Maggie before Alex quickly downs the glass in her hand then pours another one. She lets the first glass warm her, calm her nerves slightly. She doesn’t even know exactly why she’s nervous. They’ve had drinks before, they’ve had movie nights before, and it shouldn’t mean anything for Maggie to stay the night.

They’re friends, Maggie is her friend, maybe even her best friend, something she hasn’t really had before.

Except this is also Maggie, the woman she most definitely has a crush on, the woman she’s definitely in love with.

Alex has to resist the urge to down the second glass and pour herself a third. She loves spending time with Maggie, she really does, and she’s kind of glad that she has to stay, that she gets to spend more time with Maggie. But then there’s that part of her that hurts too, that hurts with the knowledge that Maggie doesn’t like her back, hurts with the knowledge that she’s alone with these feelings and there’s nothing she can do about them.

The bathroom door opens, drawing Alex’s mind from her stupid feelings and back towards the woman herself. Alex has to press her lips together to stop from smiling, from making a comment, and maybe those feelings all come flooding back, affection swelling in her chest, but right now it feels good so she doesn’t mind as much.

She’d been right, the pants fit, even if Maggie had to roll the bottoms up, but the sweatshirt is definitely too big, swamping Maggie’s small frame, making her look even smaller than she is. It’s entirely adorable and Alex is glad for her clothing choices, glad, for the moment, that Maggie is staying.

“Got something to say there, Danvers?” Maggie asks, eyebrow raised.

Alex can’t help it as she lets the smile spread across her face. “You’re tiny.”

“I’m not that small,” Maggie grumbles, but with not a lot of fight to her words.

Even across the room, Alex hears them and laughs. “Yes you are, but I didn’t say there was anything wrong with that, you look cute.”

Too late, Alex realises what she’s just said, her cheeks flaming red. She can’t keep looking at Maggie, who’s now giving her a strange look Alex can’t quite decipher so she looks down at the glass still in her hand, again contemplates downing this one too.

“How do you feel about scary movies?” Maggie asks after a long moment, Alex glad she doesn’t mention the ‘cute’ comment. She looks back up as Maggie makes her way towards her.

“I love them, but I never get to watch them because Kara gets too scared. Her face always ends up buried in my shoulder and we never get to the end.”

Maggie laughs. “It’s good to know that Supergirl is scared of something. And it’s good to know that you’ll protect me if I get scared.” She winks and Alex feels her knees go weak. She’s suddenly back to not liking her feelings for Maggie, wishing they’d just go away and leave her alone, wishing she didn’t have to push down the sudden urge to kiss the woman in front of her.

“You get scared easily, Sawyer?” Alex throws back, surprised by how normal she sounds when inside she’s anything but.

Maggie laughs, it’s loud and uninhibited and beautiful.

“Why don’t you pick the movie and I’ll get us some ice cream?” Alex asks to distract herself.

“Is it really ice cream weather?” Maggie asks, glancing towards the window where the snow is only getting heavier outside.

“Any weather is ice cream weather,” Alex responds. “Does it make a difference if I tell you it’s vegan ice cream?”

Maggie looks surprised. “You have vegan ice cream?”

“Yeah, well...” Alex looks down at her hands, plays with the glass that’s still there. “I know you like it so I bought you some.”

Maggie doesn’t respond immediately and Alex can’t help but glance up, wanting to know what Maggie is thinking. Was that weird, to buy ice cream with just Maggie in mind?

She’s met with warm brown eyes, dimples and a smile so soft that her eyes get caught on it for a moment.

“I guess I can’t say no to that then.”

Alex has to look away again but she hears Maggie grab her drink and move to set up the TV while Alex gets them some ice cream. 

Once she’s done, she makes her way to the couch, two bowls of ice cream and drink balanced between her hands.

“Have you seen this?” Maggie asks, after she’s taken her bowl from Alex, pointing to the screen where ‘The Haunting of Hill House’ sits open on Netflix. 

“No, but I’ve been wanting to but Kara would never watch it with me.”

“Perfect, it’s so good,” Maggie grins. “We can make a proper movie night out of this then.”

Alex takes the seat beside Maggie, smiling when Maggie lifts the blanket that’s already over her legs and Alex slides closer so she can fit under it too. Despite the outside weather, she’s warm and cosy, thigh pressed against Maggie’s as they settle in to watch the show.

Within minutes, Alex is scared, even the image of the dark house making her feel uneasy. Alex only eats half of her ice cream before she puts the bowl on the coffee table so she can tuck her legs up under herself, snuggle further into the couch in an attempt to feel more safe.

“You alright there, Danvers?” Maggie asks. Alex can hear the amusement in her voice but she ignores it in favour of keeping her eyes on the screen and trying to remain calm.

“I’m fine.” She’s not fine, maybe she’s actually glad now that Kara doesn’t like scary movies. She used to like them, but maybe she doesn’t like them so much any more. She definitely doesn’t like the bent neck lady.

She jumps several times during the first episode, hears Maggie’s quiet laugh every time she does, but she just ignores her again.

“You want to watch the second?” Maggie asks as the first episode ends and Alex knows she’s giving her an out but she’s actually intrigued now, already attached to the characters and wanting to know more, wanting to know how their stories end.

Despite the fact that Alex may be a bit scared, she agrees.

“Here I thought you’d be the one protecting me,” Maggie says, throwing her arm around Alex’s shoulder. “Turns out Alex Danvers is scared of something too.”

“Shut up,” Alex grumbles, cheeks going red again. Alex isn’t sure if it’s because Maggie knows she’s scared, or if it’s because of the way Maggie’s body is pressing into hers, her strong arm holding her close.

To be honest, it’s mostly the arm, an arm that Alex is trying very hard to ignore when Maggie doesn’t remove it as the next episode starts. It takes a lot more concentration to focus on the screen this time but she must admit she does feel better with Maggie’s arm around her. Even if this is just some TV show that’s definitely not real, it makes her feel better knowing Maggie would protect her if anything happened, her arm comforting as she holds Alex close.

By the end of the second episode, she’s less scared but definitely hooked on this show. They won’t have time to finish this tonight but Alex is definitely going to make Maggie watch the rest of it with her, half as an excuse to spend time with Maggie again and half because she would be too scared to watch it alone.

“Bathroom break,” Maggie exclaims at the end of the next episode, Alex missing her warmth immediately as Maggie stands. 

Alex stifles a yawn as she stands herself, clears up their bowls and empty glasses. By the time she’s finished, Maggie is back, but she doesn’t head straight to the couch, instead she walks over to the window, watches the snow outside.

Alex joins her, they never got snow like this back in Midvale, and they rarely get it here, but Alex likes it.

“It’s so quiet,” Alex says as they watch the snow fall, no sounds of the city reaching them like they usually would, no traffic, no sirens, no sounds of life, just the city lit up by lights and the white of the snow that’s blanketing the city. She knows that Supergirl is out there somewhere, helping anyone who needs it.

“It reminds me of Blue Springs.”

Alex glances to the side, but Maggie is still looking out the window. She chews her bottom lip before she lets out a question she’s been wondering about, not just right now but before this. Maggie doesn’t share a lot of personal stuff with her, but over time, she’s been opening up more and more, Alex taking every little detail and saving it in her mind. She wants to know everything about Maggie.

“Have you been back there, you know, since...?” she trails off, doesn’t want to finish the sentence. The thought of what happened to Maggie makes her blood boil, the fact that someone could do that to their own family, their own daughter, someone as amazing as Maggie, simply because of who she happens to love.

Alex hates the way Maggie’s shoulders sag and immediately regrets the question.

“No,” Maggie answers. This time she does turn to Alex and Alex is surprised when a small smile spreads across Maggie’s face. “But that’s okay. For a long time, I wanted to go back, I wished I could, I missed my home. And I still do sometimes, I miss Blue Springs, but that’s not home anymore.” Alex is surprised again when a warm hand slips into hers. “More and more lately, I’ve been starting to think of National City as my home now. You make this place feel more like a home, you and your friends have welcomed me here, a place has never felt this right.” She gives Alex’s hand a squeeze. “I’ve never had a friend quite like you before.”

Alex has to swallow down the sudden emotion that swells in her chest. “I’m glad, out of all the places you could’ve ended up, you came to National City. I’ve never been that good at having friends but you make it easy.” She hopes she’s not about to overstep with her next words. “You’re my best friend.”

Maggie grins and god damn is she gorgeous. “You’re my best friend too.”

Alex grins too, only for it to be overtaken by a yawn.

Maggie laughs. “I was going to suggest we watch one more episode before bed but I think it should be bed time.”

Alex wants to argue but she really is tired. “That’s probably a good idea. I have a spare toothbrush in the bathroom and you can have the bed, I’ll take the couch.” A much better idea to Alex’s original one where they’d share the bed, maybe she’ll actually get some sleep if she sleeps on the couch.

“I’m not taking your bed, I’ll take the couch,” Maggie counters with a frown.

“Nonsense, you’re the guest, you get the bed.”

“No, you-“

Alex cuts off whatever Maggie is about to say. “We’re both too stubborn for our own good.”

Maggie’s grin is back too. “Yes we are.”

“Well, why don’t we...” Alex starts, trailing off when she realises that she’s just about to suggest they share the bed, the one thing she’s been trying to avoid.

“...share the bed?” Maggie finishes for her, no longer looking at Alex.

“I mean,” Alex looks away too. “Only if you want to, I could easily take the couch.” She knows what Maggie is going to say, she knows Maggie isn’t going to kick her out of bed and she knows Maggie knows her well enough that she won’t let Maggie take the couch, which means the obvious compromise is that they share.

“Your bed is big enough for the both of us.”

And there it is, a sentence that sends butterflies as well as dread through Alex’s stomach. Why did she have to develop these feelings for Maggie, why couldn’t they simply be the best friends they both just said they were.

Alex laughs, sounding calmer than she feels. “Okay, sharing the bed it is. Do you want something else to wear or is that fine?”

“This is fine,” Maggie says, tugging on her sweatshirt with her free hand. Alex only just realising that their other hands are still joined.

It’s not fair how comforting holding Maggie’s hand is, how perfectly their hands fit together.

Maggie lets go of her hand and Alex immediately misses the contact. What is this woman doing to her? She’s never felt this way about anyone before. Alex pushes down the pain that always comes when she remembers her feelings are unrequited. She has to play it cool, can’t let Maggie know she has feelings for her, can’t ruin the friendship they’ve built together.

Maggie uses the bathroom first so Alex takes the opportunity to text her sister, check in to make sure she’s okay and to let Kara know she and Maggie are okay in return.

**I’m fine but you’re stuck with Maggie??? Tell her how you feel! Kiss her!! It’s the perfect opportunity.**

Kara’s reply is followed by a string of kissing face emojis and hearts. Alex quickly puts her phone away, not bothering to reply to Kara, annoyed now that thoughts of kissing Maggie are swirling through her mind. Sure, she thinks about kissing Maggie often when they’re together, but she can usually push it away, the thought that they’re in public or busy with work a good excuse not to. But now she has no excuses, Kara is right, this is the perfect opportunity to tell Maggie, with no distractions to get in the way.

But she won’t, because Maggie obviously doesn’t feel the same way and she can’t ruin what they have. That doesn’t mean she’s not going to be up half the night thinking about it, thinking about Maggie and all these wonderfully stupid feelings she has for the woman who will be asleep just a few feet from her.

How is she going to handle Maggie with bed hair, looking sleepy and entirely adorable tomorrow morning?

The bathroom door thankfully opens before Alex can think too much about that, that’s a future Alex problem, and she gets up to use the bathroom herself.

When she gets back to the room, she finds Maggie, looking unsure, sitting on the end of her bed.

“I wasn’t sure which side...” Maggie says, gesturing towards the bed.

Alex usually sleeps in the middle, she likes to spread out across the giant expanse that is her bed. That’s another good thing about her bed being so big, she won’t have to sleep _too_ close to Maggie. “You can take the left,” Alex says, walking around the bed while Maggie moves to her own side and pulls back the covers.

God, she wants this so much, wants nights like this with Maggie, nights where they do climb into bed together, nights when she’s not scared about revealing her feelings for her best friend, nights when they can both scoot over and meet in the middle, nights where she can tangle herself up in Maggie and never let her go.

Once they’re both settled, so far across the bed from each other that Alex could _almost_ forget that there’s someone else in bed with her, Alex switches off the light. She snuggles down into the warmth of the covers, trying not to move too much, trying to keep to her side as much as possible.

The silence that settles feels awkward, or awkward from Alex’s point of view anyway. Do they talk, should she say something? She hasn’t shared the bed with anyone who wasn’t Kara in a very long time. Should she say goodnight, or should she just stay quiet. Is Maggie already asleep?

Movement on the other side of the bed tells Alex that Maggie is still awake. Alex turns to the side, sees Maggie has rolled onto her own side too, a bit closer than before and watching her.

“Thanks for letting me stay,” Maggie says, the room just light enough for Alex to see Maggie is smiling.

“Well I wasn’t going to kick you out,” Alex says with a small laugh.

“I know.” Maggie’s still smiling. “But thank you anyway. You’re an amazing person, and I’m so glad that I met you.”

“I am pretty great,” Alex grins, trying to deflect the sincerity of the compliment. She’s not good at things like this, at emotions, she’s not used to people noticing her, seeing the real her and she doesn’t know exactly what to do.

“Alex, I’m being serious,” Maggie says, shifting forwards across the pillow, closing a bit of the distance between them.

Alex loves Maggie calling her ‘Danvers’ but it always feels special when she calls her ‘Alex’.

“I know,” Alex says, fighting against the urge to disagree with her. “Thank you. You’re an amazing person too.” Maggie smiles, looking unfairly cute with her face half pressed into the pillow, her hair loose around her face. “And I really mean that. You’ve helped me so much over the last few months, helped me realise who I really am, helped me come to terms with my feelings and supported me so much. I don’t know what I’d have done without you.” This time it’s Alex who reaches out. She has to shift closer but she takes Maggie’s hand, threads their fingers together. It’s easier to say all this in the dark, even if she can see Maggie watching her. “I’m not sure if I said it properly before, but thank you.”

Maggie squeezes her hand. “You have, but you’re welcome.”

They fall into silence again, this one more comfortable than the last. She can hear Maggie breathing across the small space between them, lets the sound wash over her.

“What you were saying before,” Maggie says into the silence. “About making friends? About keeping them? I’ve never been that good at that either, never really met someone I’ve _wanted_ to be friends with, not like this. You’re so important to me, I don’t know what I’d do without you either.”

Alex bites her lip. “Are you getting soft on me?” She jokes. She can see how hard Maggie is trying to be open, trying to be honest, she wants to try too, wants to show her it’s okay.

Maggie laughs quietly. “Maybe.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Alex asks, lowering her voice to a whisper even though it’s just the two of them.

“What?” Maggie replies, matching Alex’s tone.

“I’m getting soft on you too.”

Maggie grins, Alex can see the quirk of her eyebrow in the dim light. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, but don’t tell anyone.”

Maggie mimes locking her lips. “My lips are sealed.”

Alex kind of wishes that Maggie hadn’t done that, mostly because it brings Alex’s attention to her lips and the fact that they’re lying rather close now. Close enough that she can see the way Maggie’s tongue darts out to wet her lower lip.

Alex’s eyes dart away, knowing she’s in trouble, knowing she shouldn’t be staring at Maggie’s lips, knows that’s what’s going to be on her mind now all night, long after Maggie has fallen asleep.

“Can I tell _you_ a secret?” Maggie asks.

Alex relaxes as she looks into Maggie’s warm brown eyes.

 _This is just Maggie,_ she tells herself, her best friend, the only person she’s ever felt this comfortable with besides Kara.

“Anything.” The darkness is helping, like they’re in their own little world. And Alex supposes they are, cut off from the rest of the world by the white world outside.

“I really want to kiss you right now, but I’m afraid it’ll ruin the friendship we just talked about meaning so much to each other.”

“ _Oh_.”

Whatever Alex had been expecting, it definitely wasn’t that.

Maggie’s already shifting away, she can feel her moving even as their hands stay joined. Alex uses said joined hands to tug Maggie back.

“Sorry, I’ve read this wrong, haven’t I? I thought-“

As soon as Maggie is close enough, Alex kisses her. She kisses her with everything she has and hopes Maggie gets the meaning, hopes Maggie can feel how much she cares with every brush of her lips and every stroke of her tongue.

“Alex,” Maggie breathes, the name even more intimate pressed into her mouth. Alex just melts into the feeling, melts into the body that moulds against hers, melts into the hands that thread through her hair and hold her close.

“Wow,” Alex says, the words said on a giggle that breaks from Alex’s mouth, the sound brushing against Maggie’s lips, still pressed close.

“Is ‘wow’ all you can come up with?” Maggie asks, any joke falling flat thanks to her laboured breathing.

“Pretty much,” Alex says. “All I can think about is how good you are at kissing.”

Maggie presses another long kiss to Alex’s lips. “You’re pretty good yourself,” she says when she pulls away, having scrambled Alex’s brain again.

Alex has to take a moment to catch her breath this time, to organise her thoughts into anything other than the way her mind is telling her to just kiss Maggie again.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

Even just Maggie saying those two words is distracting, they way Alex’s eyes immediately fall to them because of the movement.

“Does this mean that you-“

Alex doesn’t get to finish her sentence, Maggie cutting in.

“I like you, that’s what this means. I wanted to wait to say anything, until you were more sure of yourself, I wanted to wait until you were more comfortable with your identity, to tell you. And I didn’t expect anything in return, I still don’t, I just want you to know how I feel, because we’re friends and I’ve been told honesty is important in friendships.”

Maggie is just surprising her left, right and centre tonight. Through all their interactions, she would never have guessed that Maggie had liked her too, but she has also been told she can sometimes be oblivious to these kinds of things.

“Can I tell you something else then, in the spirit of honesty?” Alex asks.

Maggie nods, brown eyes watching her carefully.

“I like you too, if you weren’t sure even after that kiss.”

“You like me?”

Why does Maggie look so surprised?

“I like you so much,” Alex replies. Love is too big to admit right now, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel it, doesn’t mean the feeling doesn’t fill her chest, doesn’t mean that she’s not going to show Maggie how much she feels for her.

Maggie’s face softens as she lifts a hand to Alex’s cheek, brushes a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear. “Well then, I think that makes me the luckiest woman in the world.”

Alex cups Maggie’s hand, turns, and presses a kiss to her palm. “I think that title belongs to me.”

Maggie tilts forward. “I want to argue but I think we should just agree to disagree so I can kiss you again.”

Alex laughs, she’s not sure she’s ever felt this happy before. She doesn’t answer, she just kisses Maggie again.


End file.
